


Splashdown

by InkFox



Series: Random Encouters [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-21
Updated: 2006-12-21
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkFox/pseuds/InkFox
Summary: First in a group of various stories, mostly focusing on Cid Highwind and Vincent Valentine. Language warning because it IS Cid we're talking about, and blood in future parts





	Splashdown

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is over 10 years old and it kind of shows. But I told myself was going to bring some of my old FF.net stories over and so help me I'm going to do that!  
> Hopefully, this will help make up for the fact I'm stuck on my current story. (I've almost cracked the new chapter honest!)
> 
> Hope you enjoy ~~And sorry if it makes you cringe ^^;;;~~

They were stealing his plane…THEY WERE STEALING HIS PLANE!

Cid ran after the plane, the blond fucker flying her clearly didn't know what the hell he was doing. He was going to get that pretty girl in Pink and the Goth in the read cloak killed.

And now they were shooting at them…great just….great.

Cid lunged for the wing. There was no way he was going to let his baby get shot up.

Cid could jump but still, it was only a jump it wasn't as if he could fly without a machine to hold him up.

Cid gasped as his fingers caught the wing of the plane and slipped out of his grasp.

Suddenly slender fingers locked around his wrist.

Cid looked up to see the most intense Materia red eyes he had ever seen.

It was the Goth.

_But she was nowhere near the edge of the wing? How the hell did she manage to catch me?_

With more Strength than Cid would have expected the Goth pulled him up onto the wing.

Cid saw five small holes near to where the Blond loony was handling the controls. He looked like he still didn't have a clue what he was doing. The pretty girl in pink seemed to be holding on for dear life, Cid was having trouble holding on himself, yet his savors hand was still holding his. He looked down at their hands and then noticed the Goths other hand.

At first thought it was a gauntlet of some kind it's sharp metal fingers sticking into the wing leaving holes like the set near the cockpit, showing that the nuttier really had let go of the wind to save Cid, but when he looked up he saw something sad and painful shoot through those summon Materia eyes and knew it was not a Gantlet at all.

There was something else in those eyes, some depth that he couldn't fathom and it scared him. He felt like he was being weighed and measured and if he was found wanting, he would be tossed back off the plane into the water.

Cid looked over the edge of the wing.

Oh shit!

They were over the water, and if the plane was hit…to late.

Cid twisted his hand so he returned the Goth' grip. Sure he could swim but swimming in the ocean and swimming in a swimming pool was two very different things.

The Goth looked at him oddly one eyebrow raised. The bottomless depth to the eyes was gone and Cid had the odd feeling that he had passed some kind of test.

Then the plane hit the water.

Some birds can swim, his baby was one bird that couldn't. He didn't really hear want the loopy fuckers who had stolen his plane said he had just answered, something about a boat, his poor baby turned into a lump of metal floating on the water, just waiting to sink and drown.

A boat.

Fuck.

They had been 'sailing' for a while, they had picked up some more passengers too. A cat a robot, a young girl that he just _knew_ would be driving up the wall later, a dark-skinned man with a gun for a hand and a well-endowed female who would have perked Cid's interest if it wasn't for the fact he had seen her beating holy hell into a Nibel Wolf that had attacked them while the 'boat' approached.

Well, that and he was still sneaking looks at the silent Goth.

His ears perked up when the girl spoke. To the Goth after being told how they had come by the 'boat.'

"You okay Vincent? Sounds like that was a lot of action after…you know…"

Vincent? **Vincent?**

The Goth was a boy?!

"I'm fine Tifa." The Voice was male. "Thank you."

Cid looked over his shoulder at Vincent who was taking his cloak off to wring the water out of it now that the 'boat' was on the beach and it was steady enough to stand up without risking falling off.

Yep, he was a guy, had nice curves for one though, Cid slapped himself over the head. What the bloody hell was he thinking?

"So who the old guy? Looks like he's about to have a heart attack."

Cid was right; the brat had started driving him up the wall already.

_I need some goddamn tea…_

 


End file.
